


One green thing is not like the other

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: I just found out cruciferous vegetable allergy is a real thing and immediately thought of Mick.





	One green thing is not like the other

Mick scratched at his arms again and scowled more fiercely than usual. Ray was piloting the jump ship so it fell to Nate to keep their volatile friend calm. “I'm sorry, buddy.. There's painkillers in the first aid kit, but no antihistamines. You gotta hold on until we get back to the Waverider.”

Mick began rolling up his pant legs and slapped at the welts forming on his shins. “Gonna kill you, Haircut,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“We don't know that it's Ray's fault,” Nate pointed out.

Mick ripped off his jacket and started rubbing the heel of his right boot furiously against his left calf. “He cooked breakfast. I think there are hives under my scars.” He started rummaging through his pockets. “I know I got a pocket knife somewhere.”

“No-No!” Nate shouted. “Ray, are we close? Otherwise I'm gonna have to clock him.”

Mick stilled. “Do it, Pretty. Anything's better than this burning and itching.”

Nate took a moment to collect himself before steeling up when Ray announced, “Waverider dead ahead!” They docked and watched Mick move faster than they'd ever seen, even where free beer was involved.

 

Mick jumped into a chair and bellowed, “Gideon! I need all the Benadryl.” He hooked himself up to an intravenous line and screwed his eyes shut until the medication started flowing.

Ray and Nate caught up just as he was starting to get some relief. “Gideon, what happened?” Nate asked.

“As evidenced by the uticaria, Mister Rory is suffering an allergic reaction.”

Ray's slapped a hand over his mouth.  “It was the kale,” he said, realizing his mistake.

“That is correct, Doctor Palmer. Mister Rory is allergic to cruciferous vegetables such as broccoli, cauliflower, and kale.”

Ray was remorseful.  “Mick, I'm so sorry. I had some extra to use up and thought you could use the anti-oxidants.”

“Mister Rory takes vitamin supplements to compensate for the lack of nutrients otherwise available in the vegetables he cannot, or does not, consume,” Gideon informed them.

As the splotchy red bumps started to disappear from his skin, Mick was ready to speak for himself. “Gideon, would you please tell Ray what the word _Florentine_ means.”

“Doctor Palmer, the term Florentine typically denotes the use of spinach in a dish.”

Mick's eyes narrowed. “So when you offer to make someone Eggs Florentine, Haircut, maybe you mention you're gonna modify the recipe. Knew it was too damn bitter. Thought it was your hollandaise .”

Ray's mouth hung open and he got defensive. “My hollandaise was perfect!”

Nate looked from one man to the other. “Wait, Ray, you actually **made** breakfast this morning? Since when are you – either of you- chefs?”

“We took a class,” Ray explained.

“When?”

“Last year. Needed a hobby besides drinkin',” Mick replied with a yawn. Ray nodded.

“I just wanted to learn more gluten-free recipes. I really am sorry, Mick. I won't ever make a substitution again without telling you.”

“You can make it up to me with waffles,” he suggested. Ray made a face. “Just for that, I want churro waffles,” Mick continued.

Ray gave in. “Fine. Give me a hand, Nate.”

“Make sure he uses enough sugar,” Mick advised.

“I'm using coconut flour,” Ray grumbled as he left the room.

Mick shouted down the hall after them.  “Fine, but I want real cinnamon. I'm not kidding, Haircut. Grate it yourself.”

“You're such a spice snob."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out cruciferous vegetable allergy is a real thing and immediately thought of Mick.


End file.
